1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a pair of eyeglasses; more particularly, to a pair of eyeglasses having detachable temple arms.
2. Description of Related Art
Of the traditionally recognized five senses, the sense of sight (or vision) plays an important role in the daily life. However, due to aging or occupational overuse of the eyes, one's eyesight will regress progressively and causes inconveniences in daily routines. The need for vision correction gives rise to eyeglasses. Capable of bearing different lenses, the eyeglasses can be classified into different types, such as optical glasses, sunglasses, sports glasses, goggles, ski glasses, safety glasses, glasses for aesthetic or fashion purposes, etc. Classifying by material, the eyeglasses may have glass lenses, plastic lenses, acrylic lenses, etc. By having a broad range of applications, eyeglasses have become an indispensable commodity in today's society.
A modern pair of eyeglasses typically comprises a frame bearing a pair of lenses. Fasteners such as screws are used to hinge the temple arms on the eyeglass frame. However, after repeated use, the screws can become loose or worn, causing the temples arms to detach from the frame. In other words, the eyeglasses user must use an accessory tool to tighten or remove the bad screws. This conventional procedure takes time and considerable effort must be spent.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.